nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The NoDQ CAW Lottery
The NoDQ CAW Lottery is the third special video of Season 4 of NoDQ CAW. It is a prelude to End Of An Era and Season 5. Synopsis Wade Needham is the first to make his way to the ring. Bobby Spade then follows. During their entrances, we learn Wade’s brand will be titled NoDQ Pacific and Bobby’s will be titled NoDQ Eastern. Wade explains to the audience how Season 5 of NoDQ CAW will unfold. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Wade’s first lottery pick is Beavis and Butt-Head, giving NoDQ Pacific the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Wade is very impressed with this result. Bobby is less impressed with his first pick: Superman. Bobby says Superman will have hell to pay for costing him $40,000 in betting money at Quest For Gold. Wade’s second pick is Link, which Wade is ecstatic about. Bobby comments that they’re both happy with that pick. Bobby is also very happy as his second pick is Batman. Wade’s third pick is Ganondorf, to the chagrin of Bobby. Bobby is much happier with his third pick, Leatherface. Wade’s fourth pick is Spider-Man, which Bobby is perfectly happy with. Bobby is absolutely thrilled to draft Freddy Krueger as his next pick. Wade can’t help but laugh at his sixth pick: Jason Voorhees, bringing the NoDQ CAW Championship with him. Bobby is devastated to lose both Championships. Bobby stamps his feet in anger at his next pick: The Terminator. Wade’s seventh pick is Michael Myers, which he is very pleased about. Bobby doesn’t understand why and Wade explains that he promised Sting a rematch with Myers under Sting’s own terms to make up for the controversy at Bound For Glory 2. Wade then books Sting versus Myers in a steel cage match for the first episode of NoDQ Pacific. Unluckily for Wade, Bobby’s next draft pick is Sting. Wade is incensed until he learns Sting was signed to a contract by Bobby, making him a legitimate pick. Bobby offers to let Sting have his rematch with Myers not on NoDQ Eastern but at a mega event, which Bobby proposes will be headed by a NoDQ CAW Championship match between Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger, which Bobby proposes further will be a Harbor From Hell Match. Wade accepts but adds a stipulation: if Freddy cannot defeat Jason in fifteen minutes, Jason will retain his Championship. Bobby isn’t sure he likes the sound of it but Wade convinces Bobby not to back down from the challenge. Wade’s eighth pick is Bruce Lee. Bobby doesn’t care about this but is thrilled at the only remaining name: Mr. Clean. Bobby feigns surprise at this, despite it being obvious Mr. Clean is the only name left in the lottery. Bobby then tells Wade the next mega event will be historic and truly be the End of an Era. NoDQ Pacific Roster Beavis, Butt-Head, Link, Ganondorf, Spider-Man, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Bruce Lee NoDQ Eastern Roster Superman, Batman, Leatherface, Freddy Krueger, The Terminator, Sting, Mr. Clean Category:Season 4